disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sra. Potts
La Sra. Potts es un personaje de la película Beauty and the Beast. Ella es la principal ama de llaves del castillo y se transformó en una tetera encantada una vez que la Hechicera colocó su maldición. Es la madre de Chip Descripción Oficial .La señora Potts era la principal ama de llaves del castillo de un príncipe mimado, y la madre de varios niños, siendo el más notable Chip, que se encuentra a su lado en casi todos los instantes. Cuando el príncipe encuentra e insulta a una poderosa hechicera, la señora Potts se transforma en un objeto sensible, una taza de té, junto con el resto de sus colegas, mientras que el príncipe se transforma en monstruosa bestia. Galería Curiosidades * Angela Lansbury, la voz de la Sra. Potts en la versión original, pensó que otro personaje sería más adecuado para cantar la balada "Beauty and the Beast". El director le pidió que hiciera al menos una grabación para tener una copia de seguridad si nada más funcionaba, y esa grabación terminó en la película. * Julie Andrews fue considerada para el papel de la Sra. Potts antes de que se le diera finalmente a Angela Lansbury. pero lo rechazó porque no quería ser encasillada en el mismo tipo de papel. * El marido de la Sra. Potts nunca ha sido revelado en la versión animada. Se cree que falleció antes de los acontecimientos de la maldición o la historia. En la película de acción del 2017, su marido, Jean Potts, es un personaje principal. En la novela Como viejo como el tiempo, su marido es identificado como Alaric Potts, el antiguo amo de establo y un viejo amigo de Mauricio, que fue asesinado por su amigo anti-mágico Frederique antes de que la maldición fuera echada. * Una tetera que se asemeja a la Sra. Potts se ve en la serie de televisión ABC Once Upon a Time episodio "Skin Deep". El episodio también protagoniza a muchos personajes de la película. * En la película de Disney Hocus Pocus, uno de los niños que va truco o tratar está vestido como la Sra. Potts. * En una película An Extremely Goofy Movie, cuando Goofy está haciendo el desayuno, una tetera que se asemeja a señora Potts se puede ver en la tabla. * En Tarzán, una tetera y una taza que se asemejan a la señora Potts y Chip se pueden ver en el camping. * En Descendants: Isle of the Lost, la Sra. Potts se menciona para estar todavía a pesar de 20 años pasando. La mayoría asumiría que ella falleció, dado su color de pelo; Sin embargo, es posible que se convirtió en blanco prematuramente. * La única vez que su tapa fue quitada intencionalmente fue en The Enchanted Christmas. de:Madame Pottine en:Mrs. Potts fr:Madame Samovar it:Mrs. Bric pl:Pani Imbryk pt-br:Madame Samovar ru:Миссис Поттс sv:Mrs. Potts Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mayordomos y sirvientes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Objetos mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Narradores Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Beauty and the Beast